List of Ranma ½ Films
This is a list of movies and OVAs from the anime series Ranma ½. Films Ranma ½ the Movie: Big Trouble in Nekonron, China Japanese |dubbing_studio = Ocean Productions |director = Terry Klassen |translation = Trish Ledoux |recorded = 1994 |country = Canada |orig_country = Japan |year = 1991 }} Ranma ½ the Movie: Big Trouble in Nekonron, China (らんま½ 中国寝崑崙大決戦! 掟やぶりの激闘篇!! Ranma ½: Chuugoku Nekonron Daikessen! Okite Yaburi no Gekitou Hen!!) is the first film in the Ranma ½ franchise, which premiered on November 2, 1991. It features an original, standalone story. Cast Additional Voices *Kathleen Barr *Lynda Boyd *Ted Cole *Paul Dobson *Terry Klassen *Robert O. Smith *Cathy Weseluck *Diana Wong Video Releases External Links *''Ranma ½ the Movie: Big Trouble in Nekonron, China'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *''Ranma ½ the Movie: Big Trouble in Nekonron, China'' at the Internet Movie Database Ranma ½ the Movie 2: Nihao, My Concubine Japanese |dubbing_studio = Ocean Productions |director = Terry Klassen |translation = Toshifumi Yoshida Trish Ledoux |recorded = 1994 |country = Canada |orig_country = Japan |year = 1992 }} Ranma ½ the Movie 2: Nihao, My Concubine (らんま½ 決戦桃幻郷! 花嫁を奪りもどせ!! Ranma Nibun no Ichi Kessen Tougenkyou! Hanayome wo Torimodose!) is the second film in the Ranma ½ franchise. It was originally released on August 1, 1992. Cast Additional Voices *Paul Dobson *Janyse Jaud *David Kaye *Terry Klassen *Teryl Rothery Video Releases External Links *''Ranma ½ the Movie 2: Nihao, My Concubine'' (anime) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *''Ranma ½ the Movie 2: Nihao, My Concubine'' at the Internet Movie Database OVAs The Ranma ½ OVAs were released across 6 volumes, consisting of 12 episodes. The OVA series was among the first Ranma ½ properties to be dubbed by Viz Media. Ranma ½: Desperately Seeking Shampoo Japanese |dubbing_studio = Ocean Productions |director = Terry Klassen |translation = Toshifumi Yoshida Trish Ledoux |recorded = 1994 |country = Canada |orig_country = Japan |episodes = 2 (1-2) |year = 1993 }} Ranma ½: Desperately Seeking Shampoo is the first Ranma ½ OVA, composed of Episodes 1-2 in the OVA series. Cast Additional Voices *Paul Dobson *Michael Donovan *David Kaye *Terry Klassen *Sarah Strange Video Releases Ranma ½: Like Water for Ranma Japanese |dubbing_studio = Ocean Productions |director = Terry Klassen |translation = Toshifumi Yoshida Trish Ledoux |recorded = 1994 |country = Canada |orig_country = Japan |episodes = 2 (3-4) |year = 1994 }} Ranma ½: Like Water for Ranma is the second Ranma ½ OVA, composed of Episodes 3-4 in the OVA series. Cast Additional Voices *Kathleen Barr *Ian James Corlett *Angela Costain *Michael Donovan *David Kaye *Terry Klassen *Myriam Sirois *Venus Terzo *Cathy Weseluck Video Releases Ranma ½: Akane & Her Sisters Japanese |dubbing_studio = Ocean Productions |director = Terry Klassen |translation = Toshifumi Yoshida Trish Ledoux |recorded = 1994 |country = Canada |orig_country = Japan |episodes = 2 (5-6) |year = 1994 }} Ranma ½: Akane & Her Sisters is the third Ranma ½ OVA, composed of Episodes 5-6 in the OVA series. Cast Additional Voices *Ian James Corlett *Michael Donovan *Terry Klassen Video Releases Ranma ½: An Akane to Remember Japanese |dubbing_studio = Ocean Productions |director = Terry Klassen |translation = Toshifumi Yoshida Trish Ledoux |recorded = 1995 |country = Canada |orig_country = Japan |episodes = 2 (7-8) |year = 1994 }} Ranma ½: An Akane to Remember is the fourth Ranma ½ OVA, composed of Episodes 7-8 in the OVA series. Cast Additional Voices *Michael Donovan *Terry Klassen Video Releases Ranma ½: One Grew Over the Kuno's Nest Japanese |dubbing_studio = Ocean Productions |director = Terry Klassen |translation = Toshifumi Yoshida Trish Ledoux |recorded = 1996 |country = Canada |orig_country = Japan |episodes = 2 (9-10) |year = 1994-1995 }} Ranma ½: One Grew Over the Kuno's Nest is the fifth Ranma ½ OVA, composed of Episodes 9-10 in the OVA series. Cast Additional Voices *Ian James Corlett *Angela Costain *Michael Donovan *Saffron Henderson *David Kaye *Terry Klassen *Ward Perry *Kelly Sheridan *Sarah Strange Notes *Episode 9, Team Ranma vs. the Legendary Phoenix was, in actuality, the third Ranma film which was released theatrically on August 20, 1994. However, unlike the other two films, the film was only 25 minutes and thus Viz Media decided to release it as the ninth episode of the OVA series. Video Releases Ranma ½: Faster Kasumi! Kill! Kill! Japanese |dubbing_studio = Ocean Productions |director = Terry Klassen |translation = Toshifumi Yoshida Trish Ledoux |recorded = 1996 |country = Canada |orig_country = Japan |episodes = 2 (11-12) |year = 1995 }} Ranma ½: Faster Kasumi! Kill! Kill! is the sixth and final Ranma ½ OVA, composed of Episodes 11-12 in the OVA series. Cast Additional Voices *Paul Dobson *David Kaye *Terry Klassen Video Releases Category:Lists Category:Anime Category:Anime Films Category:OVA Category:Canadian Dubbing Category:Dubs from the 1990's Category:Studio Deen Category:Anime from the 1990's Category:Anime Films from the 1990's Category:Ocean Productions Category:Viz Media